Destiny's Wish
by HimeIchigoYuki
Summary: Gaara's love live can never be easier to skid through. But what happens when his father starts dating again? GaaSaku. Minor SasuSaku.
1. Kodomo Otona Lolita

* * *

"

**Destiny's Wish**

**C1: Kodomo Otona Lolita**

**Disclaimer: Pfft. Like I own Naruto. **

**X. – X. – X. **

"So it's a date then?"

"Yeah. It is" Sakura answered before capturing Sasuke's lips.

Gaara grimaced.

'Public affection, Gross, They should just GET A ROOM'

"Hey Saku-chan!"

Sakura broke the kiss with Sasuke.

"What, idiot?"

"This is class. Not a house. Get a room" Naruto replied.

'_Naruto just read my mind. What a genius' _

Gaara was watching the class from the back of the room again. Homeroom was hell boring. Kakashi always read perverted books and didn't teach the class a thing.

Gaara glanced at Sasuke.

He had on a stupid smirk.

Gaara rolled his eyes.

That playboy. Sakura was like… His third girlfriend this week, not that Gaara counted.

_RIIIIIIIIING! _

'_Hell yeah! Homeroom is over!' _

First period is Maths.

Fun. Gaara excelled in Maths.

"Hello Gaara-kun"

It was this girl… Her name was Matsuri or something like that.

"Hn"

"Um… Gaara…"

Matsuri was cut off.

"Look, I have to go to class now… Can you talk to me later?"

"O-okay"

Matsuri walked slowly towards her next class with her laced Gothic Lolita skirt flowing behind her.

Gaara sighed.

At least SHE had fashion sense.

"Gaara!"

It was that Sasuke's brother.

His name was Sai…

And he was nothing like Sasuke, just the opposite. He was actually Gaara's friend. Or maybe… Acquaintance?

"How are you Gaara?"

"Like. Hell lame. Homeroom was like hell lame. Your man-whore of a brother was kissing that girl, I think her name was Sakura this time"

"Pfft. Sasuke is a hell of a man-whore. Even before we came to Japan. Like I should care whom he dates here"

"Sai-kun!"

It was another girl whom Sasuke dated in the past, Yamanaka Ino.

"What?"

"Um… Will you…"

Ino was cut off mid-sentence.

"No"

"… go out with me?"

"No"

"Aw. Sai-kunnnnnnnnn"

Gaara sighed. This girl was trying to get into Sai's pants to get to Sasuke's. It was hell obvious.

"No"

"Hmph. You'll regret this Sai-kun"

"How about if I don't?"

"Argh. I like Sasuke-kun better"

"Pfft. Like I care Yamanaka"

"Argh"

With that, Ino flipped her long blonde hair that could blind a whole heard of naked mole rats.

"Stupid girl who has no fashion sense" Gaara stated in a monotone voice.

Sai laughed.

"Like hell"

Ino was wearing a fluoro purple (Was there even SUCH a thing?) tank top with spaghetti straps that showed her midriff and a white miniskirt which shouldn't even be called a miniskirt. More like a piece of white cloth around her waist area.

"Class!"

Their teacher; Anko was never late. She was an okay teacher, unlike Kakashi, to Gaara. But recently rumours were going that she was with Kakashi doing stuff… that students were not supposed to be talking about the teachers at the school.

"Open your page to page 543!"

Pages were flipped shortly followed by a chorus of groans of the class.

Today they were learning about more… complex Algebra.

**X. – X. – X. **

"Gaara, Did you get to finish the Maths homework in class?"

"Maybe. Did you?"

"Almost. So did you?"

"Yes"

"Wow. And they say that this Algebra was complex. Can I copy your work?"

"No"

"Aw. Why not?"

"HEY GUYS!"

"Kiba" They muttered in unison.

"So… watcha talking about?"

"Me asking Gaara for his Algebra homework so I can copy it"

"Wow. You finished it?"

"Yes. You?"

"Ha. As if. Can I copy it too?"

"No. I never even said yes to Sai"

"Feh. How about me? I'm your friend"

"Pfft. Yeah right"

"What? So I'm not your friend?"

Gaara thought for a moment. Was he being serious? Gaara hadn't had a friend… ever. That, not including the fangirls and the people in the Gothic Lolita Club, they were acquaintances, not friends… He couldn't be serious.

"Sorry, Can't lend you homework. Anko-sensei would be furious if I did"

"Like she would find out"

"No"

"Aw. So what do you have next period?"

Gaara was relieved. The subject had dropped.

"English"

"Who else other than Sai is in your class?"

"My brother" Sai muttered.

"Fun"

"Very" Sai and Gaara replied in unison.

**X. – X. – X. **

"Hey emo brother"

"It's not emo. It's Ouji Lolita. Unlike your stupid designer brands of clothes. Mine were HAND-MADE!"

"Oh. Whatever. How about your other girly-emo friend?"

"Oh you mean me whore-man?" Gaara asked… obviously sarcastic.

"Oh. Not you. OF COURSE YOU!"

"How nice of you" Gaara said as he smiled, obviously fake. Gaara has NEVER smiled a genuine smile in his life.

"Whatever. What are YOU wearing? Stuff from the Op-Shop?" Sasuke asked as he snickered at his own joke.

"Of course not. It's called Kodona Otona Lolita. Better than your crap"

Sai snickered.

"Whatever. You two would never get a girlfriend with that crap. No boy who is popular wears that kind of stuff"

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Pfft. Like I care. This stuff was to show our inner beauty and not to get girls" Gaara replied once again in his robot-like voice.

"Well that's just good for two losers like you"

One thing Gaara can't stand is someone calling him a loser.

Gaara grabbed the collar of Sasuke's polo.

"We're not losers"

"Prove it. We can have a bet right here" Sasuke pointed to the ground, and challenged him with his eyes.

Gaara's grip begun to get tighter.

"You're on. So what is this bet on?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Get a girlfriend within a month. And go out with her for 3 months, at least"

'_Sasuke is talking crap. I can't do that! _

"What if I don't?"

"I'll show the whole school, this"

Sasuke held a photograph.

Not any photograph, but a photograph of Sai and Gaara, in liplock, half naked.

Sai stared it utter horror.

Gaara's grip became tighter.

"Where the hell did you get that photograph?"

"Oh. I seemed to have found it in Sai's closet"

"Fine. You've got yourself a bet. But if I can do it, you better give back the picture and vow to never call us a losers again"

"Whatever. I doubt you'd be able to do that. And in a month!"

'_Gaara, You've got yourself in deep shit!'_

**X. – X. – X. **

"Shit!"

"Kid, What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Gaara's 18-year old brother, Kankurou, asked Gaara.

"Deep shit"

"What kind?"

"I made a bet with the man-whore of a brother of Sai, to get a girlfriend in a month"

"And what the hell made you do the bet?"

"That man-whore found the picture of that one-time thing! The photo shoot for the Shonen-Ai magazine!"

Kankurou laughed.

"You guys are gay?"

"Hell no"

"Then, what made you do THAT?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes.

He'd told Kankurou ALMOST everything.

"Like I'd tell you anymore. I'm going to do my homework"

"And YOU have homework?"

Gaara truthfully didn't have homework.

"Yes, I do"

"What a great heading for the Times! 'Honour Student has homework for the First Time'!"

"Shut up"

Kankurou just laughed.

"I'm home!"

"Temari?"

"Yep! That's my name Gaara!"

"Aren't you supposed to be with you boyfriend? What's his name?"

"His name is Shikamaru. No, I am not with him right now because he's sleeping"

"Right…"

'_What kind of guy sleeps when his girlfriend is free? What… the… hell.' _

Gaara took two steps at a time until he reached his room, right next to the stairs.

As Gaara reached his doorknob, none other than his own father interrupted him.

"I'm home!"

Gaara sighed.

He turned and scurried quickly down the stairs to catch his father.

"Hi dad… Um… May I ask why you are so happy?"

"A woman I met at work today, I had coffee with her and we're having dinner tonight together"

"So who is this woman?"

"She is called Hana-chan"

"Hana? You mean like Hannah?"

"Yes, Her English name is Hannah. But Hana is her Japanese name"

"So… Do you love her?"

He shrugged.

"I'll see. You might meet her in the future you know. All I know is that she's lived in Japan all her life, her husband just died 5 years ago you know?"

'_I wonder who's husband died 5 years ago… I remember this girl who's father died ABOUT 5 years ago… Now who was it?' _

"She also has a daughter. Your age"

"Does she go to my school?"

Gaara's father shrugged.

"I don't really know"

"Alright. When do we meet this woman?"

"Soon, my son, Go do your homework now"

'_Homework. It's always homework' _

**X. – X. – X. **

"So your mother, has a boyfriend?"

"Yes. We're meeting her boyfriend tonight, so I unfortunately can't go on a date with you Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry"

"It's alright"

"Thanks, I knew you'd be understanding" Sakura smiled sweetly, and looked up adoringly into her boyfriend's eyes.

Sasuke bent down a placed a kiss on her lips.

While they were making out, Sasuke was so full of himself that he gave 'the finger' to Gaara. Too bad the teacher, Kakashi, so happened to walk in, and coincidently, not reading.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke broke off the kiss.

"Yes Kakashi?"

"Don't give the finger to those who aren't doing anything to you"

So it was true, Kakashi didn't care for those whom showed public affections. He probably is a closet pervert.

"Yes, Kakashi" Sasuke replied as he turned back and narrowed his eyes at Gaara.

Gaara didn't even do a thing.

'_This is such a wonderful start to the morning… NOT' _

**X. – X. – X. **

"So my brother gave you the finger during homeroom?"

"Yeah. He's so full of himself. So unlike you"

Sai rolled his eyes.

"And so we've been told"

"So what do we have first period?"

"Shouldn't you know?"

Gaara scratched his head.

"I can't be stuffed opening up my diary. Just tell me okay?"

"We have..."

Sai flicked open his diary with his timetable.

"Science Shit"

Gaara coughed.

"Very true"

"Gaara-kun"

It was none other than the Matsuri.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Gaara-kun… What do you have now?"

Sai cut in.

"We have Science Shit"

Gaara let out a small low chuckle whilst Matsuri grinned.

"Very fun. I have English"

"Hell fun"

"Matsuri-chan, Do you have my number?" Sai asked out of the blue.

"Um… Let me check"

Matsuri opened her black messenger bag.

"No… Can I have it?"

Sai smiled.

"Sure"

Gaara sighed.

Sai probably did have a crush on Matsuri.

She was pretty, but not really Gaara's type.

Not that Gaara actually had a type.

"There" Sai finished punching in his number and handed the cell back to Matsuri.

"Thanks. Gaara-kun, Can I have your number?"

"Sorry Matsuri-san, I don't have a cell phone. That stuff kills your brain cells"

"O-oh okay. Thank You guys, See you around"

Matsuri turned around and walked off to the English department.

Once Matsuri was out of sight, Gaara turned to face Sai.

"You like her, don't you?"

Sai sighed.

"Yeah, but I think she has the hots for you"

"Don't be silly. Nobody could ever be into me"

Gaara walked forward, but it so appears to be that their classroom was right where Matsuri was just standing so Gaara quickly turned and opened the knob of the classroom.

"Sabaku, Uchiha, You guys are late" barked Orochimaru.

"My apologies Orochimaru"

"Hmph. Take a seat boys"

Sasuke snickered.

Gaara and Sai took two seats at the back of the classroom next to Kiba.

"You guys are late, what's up?" Kiba whispered.

"Um… the ceiling and a fan?" Gaara answered sarcastically.

Kiba rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean"

"We were held up by Matsuri"

Kiba let a small chuckle.

"She sure is hot"

Sai narrowed his eyes.

"Stop trying to hit on her"

"And you own her?"

"Shh. You don't want to get detention, do you?" Gaara whispered to the both of them. This was surely going to lead to a fight.

"Hmph"

The class door suddenly opened.

"Orochimaru, We have a new student today. Her name is Kin"

Gaara turned to face the door. Gaara liked torturing new kids.

The girl, Kin, had long brown hair, tied loosely with a red ribbon, grey eyes and wore a simple plain white tee-shirt and a red skirt, just above the knees.

'_She's a girl to belong into…' _

Gaara glanced around the classroom, his eyes fell onto Ino.

'_Ino's group. But she's gonna change for the worse to fit into that group… which is likely'_

Ino was glancing at this girl from top to bottom. She was definitely going to ask this girl into her group, for a price of changing into one of them.

"Ah. Kin, You can sit at the only free seat in this class room"

Kin's eyes scanned the classroom and her gaze fell at the seat right next to Gaara at the back of the classroom.

She walked to her seat and waited, nervously glancing at the intimidating stare of Gaara.

"Um. My name is Kin… What is yours?"

"Very polite. I don't know my name"

Kin let out a small polite chuckle.

"CLASS! Let's open our textbooks to Page 104!"

Sounds of pages being flipped were heard.

"Psst" Someone whispered.

Gaara glanced up from his textbooks.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Want to go on a date with me?"

He was referring to Kin.

Gaara looked at Orochimaru. He busily lectured the class and not caring if the class was listening or not.

"Um… I don't know… I-I just came here" Kin stuttered.

Sasuke winked.

"Well, Call me if you need a date"

Sasuke turned back and stared straight at the front as if nothing happened.

Kin blushed furiously; she was staring straight at the piece of paper.

Gaara blinked.

'_That bastard was just eating off a girl's mouth and hour ago in homeroom and now he just asked a girl for a date. What a man-whore. Not that I'd care, but I actually feel sorry for Kin, just getting hit on by that man-whore' _

"UZUMAKI!"

"Huh? W-what?"

"Do not sleep in my class! IS ANYONE LISTENING?!"

Everyone was sure listening after all that screeching from Orochimaru.

"Class, I'm very disappointed with you, I'll leave today's lesson as a self-study session. Tomorrow, You all have a test on Animal structure, be sure to memorize every part of a animal's cell and every single lesson we learnt on it. Okay? Now study"

'_We have a test on Science Shit. Great' _

**X. – X. – X. **

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home little brother. You sound awfully cheery. What's the news?"

"I have a test on Science Shit tomorrow. I'm very happy because it's REALLY fun!"

"Oh really? Great!"

"Have you heard of sarcasm?" Gaara said in a monotone voice, not waiting for the answer, he scurried upstairs to his room with his bag.

Closing the door of his room, He let out a sigh of relief.

He opened the bag and pulled out his two gigantic textbooks.

'_I wonder if those people making these books really enjoyed making it as we enjoy beating it?'_

As Gaara was a good boy, he actually studied for the test.

**X. – X. – X. **

"I'm home!"

Gaara opened the door and scurried downstairs to greet his father.

"Hello dad"

"Guess what?"

Gaara raised his invisible eyebrow.

Believe it or not, he accidentally shaved his eyebrows off when he was 13 and it hasn't grown since.

"You got a million dollars?"

"Nope, The woman and her daughter are coming over for dinner! You guys better clean up!"

"Nice dad" Kankurou called from the living room.

"Very" Gaara muttered.

"Dad!"

"Hm? Temari?"

"Do you want me to cook?"

"That would be lovely"

Gaara trudged towards the stairs.

"What food would you like?"

Gaara opened his room and made his way to bed.

'_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep' _

Gaara doesn't sleep, much.

Today wasn't one of those days where he could sleep.

'_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep' _

What the hell was that song?

Gaara glanced. It was his brother's really loud cell phone ringing from his open bedroom.

Gaara sighed.

Kankurou really does like AFI.

"GAARA! Can you get that phone?"

"Whatever"

Gaara opened the door and made his way towards Kankurou's bedroom.

'_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep' _

His phone seemed to be on top of his shelf.

Gaara reached for it and checked the ID.

_Purple Love. _

It was his girlfriend's nickname. Horrible nickname if you ask Gaara, but Kankurou's favourite colour is purple, so it made sense.

'_Take the call' _

Gaara flipped open the phone.

"Speaking"

"Hey Kan-kun"

Gaara almost burst out in laughter, right there and then.

Gaara imitated Kankurou's voice.

"Hey…"

Gaara searched his mind for a name for her… He forgot her name and saying 'Purple Love' made him want to barf. He hated the colour purple. He couldn't say 'Purple Love'.

"… Honey"

"Kan-kun, You know that's the first time you've ever called me that right?"

Man. This girl was stupid.

"Um… Sure"

"Kan-kun… You know about our date tonight?"

"Yes…"

"I can't come"

"Okay"

"My dog is sick. Will you go to the vet with me?"

At that point, Kankurou burst through the door.

"You stupid little boy! What do you think you're doing? I though you said cell phones kill your brain cells!"

"Kan-kun, Who's that?"

"My dad" Gaara instantly replied.

"Kan-kun, I thought you said that cell phones didn't kill your brain cells"

"GAARA! GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

Gaara instinctively flung the phone away; unfortunately, it landed in Kankurou's goldfish bowl.

'_Kankurou… Has a pet goldfish?' _

Kankurou had his mouth wide open.

Even more unfortunately for Kankurou, A fly went inside Kankurou's open mouth that made him instantly berserk.

Gaara widened his eyes in disbelief. What bad things can happen to someone in such moment? Kankurou.

Gaara tiptoed out and into his room.

He hastily took out his ipod from his backpack and listened to 'My Chemical Romance' songs and closed his eyes whilst laying on his bed while he thought over the event.

It was not long after that, that Temari shrieked in horror of finding a collapsed Kankurou.

All Gaara heard was: _'Dad, I'll take Kankurou to the hospital, you and Gaara can continue the dinner. I've prepared all the food' _

"Gaara!"

"Dad?"

"Are you ready? They're coming very soon"

"Yes. I'm ready" Gaara answered as he pulled on a fresh top and jeans and cleaned his room up a bit and ran down the stairs.

"Okay. Help me with the set up of the table"

"Will do"

Gaara set the table up with glassware and Temari's homemade food. It was pasta and some other things that Gaara couldn't figure out. After a few hours of cleaning the room, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it"

"Okay"

Gaara trudged to open the door.

It opened to reveal a redhead and the only girl that Gaara knew with pink hair, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura was the girl whom lost her father when she was 5.

"Hello Gaara-san"

"Sakura"

**X. – X. – X. **

A/N: Seems a bit rushed. Sorry for making Sasuke such an ass, I just felt like it… hehe. Yes, it seems lame that Kankurou collapsed and fell in a coma because of a fly. AFI is a band. Gothic Lolita or the other Lolita things are part of Lolita Fashion; there will be a lot of Lolita in this story. Any other questions; just ask me. Believe it or not, I got this idea from watching Vampire Knight. Haha. Well… Hope you enjoy it. Also, Tell me what you think.

* * *


	2. Fruits

**Destiny's Wish **

**C2: Fruits **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. I only own a Naruto poster ;D**

**Warning(s): OOC Sasuke, OOC Ino (Or not), Unrealistic school, Unrealistic events. **

**X. – X. – X. **

"Um…" Sakura was lost for words, she didn't know that her classmate, Gaara, was the one who had no mother and that her mother was dating his father.

Sakura's mum stepped in, "Hi! I'm Hana! You must be Gaara! So you've met Sakura right? That's a relief that you guys already know a lot about each other! Where's you dad?" Hana gushed.

Gaara was at loss, "Er… Yeah. My dad is… somewhere? Hold on a second", Gaara had an urge to get out of the tension filled room and get his dad. "DAD!"

"Yeah? HANA!" Gaara's dad came crushing to the front door.

It was like the world was going into slow motion, Gaara's dad slow running towards Sakura's mum with open arms. They both had hearts in their eyes.

Sakura and Gaara cringed. This wasn't an anime.

"I'm going to excuse myself from here" Gaara muttered as he slid out the room, Sakura followed the suit, "Same" She muttered after Gaara as their parents were hugging. It was like a mini Gai-Lee scene except… worse.

As Gaara led Sakura in the kitchen, Gaara couldn't help but think that this was the only time he had seen his father smile in years. Suddenly Sakura spoke between Gaara's thoughts, "Why do you dress like that?" Sakura blurted but then covered her mouth as if she regretted it.

"Huh? What? In Japanese Street Fashion? I like being different, Is that a sin?" Sakura quickly shook her head, "No. I actually like looking at interesting people like you, it's different in a beautiful way. I just can't seem to bring myself to wear that stuff. I mean, what will Sasuke think? Sasuke seems to dislike people who are different. He keeps dissing you" Sakura shut her eyes, once again, she regretted her string of words. Sakura had said way too much.

"Oh. Is that so? Hold on a second"

Gaara trudged up the stairs of his humble home towards his room and went straight for his bookshelf and took out a pink magazine and went quickly to Sakura again. "Here" Gaara said as he handed the pink magazine to Sakura.

"Um… Fruits? Is this a home décor or cooking magazine because… It's okay… I can't cook and…" Gaara cut her off mid-sentence, "It's not a cooking magazine"

Sakura glanced at the cover, "Japanese Street Fashion" She whispered.

"Ping pong! Correct!" Gaara answered sarcastically.

"Thanks! I'll be sure to return it" Sakura smiled.

"GAARA!" It was the booming voice of Gaara's father. "PREPARE!"

Gaara shook his head, "Alright", Sakura stood up, "I'll help" Sakura said as she shoved the magazine in her handbag. Sakura didn't dress horrible like some people Gaara knew in his school. She dressed modestly. Like a Korean Drama Actress or something, She wore chiffon skirts a bit shorter then knee-height, long fitting fashionable blouses and rimm-less sunnies on top of her pink hair to school and out of school. Gaara thought it was very suiting for her but since Sakura wanted to know more of Japanese Street Fashion, he lent her the 'Fruits' Magazine.

"DAD! READY!" Gaara yelled as his father and Hana descended down the stairs, his father had given her the tour. Gaara reminded himself to let Sakura for a tour around the house after dinner.

"Let's eat"

For the first few minutes, the ate in absolute awkward silence until Sakura's mum spoke up, "So are you two good friends at school?"

"No" Gaara said as Sakura said "We're just classmates" at the same time.

"Oh. Is that so? You two seem to get along just fine then. Why aren't you friends at school?"

"I'm an otaku" Sakura muttered sarcastically.

"What?" Sakura's mum asked. Gaara snickered, "Nothing" Sakura numbly replied.

"We're not in the same circle of friends really. She's with all these popular and sparkling humans and I'm with the dark moody gothic people, not emos, but well… outcasts and people who don't fit in… too bright people too" Gaara quickly said.

"What? Sparkling humans? What on Earth are you saying Gaara?" Gaara's father asked in amusement.

"She's with glitz and glamour people" Gaara explained, "They're popular. Sakura's best friend, Ino, is this… glamour queen and her boyfriend… is… a man-wh… I mean the best soccer player in our school, so he's really popular"

Sakura butted in, "THAT'S NOT TRUE! We get depressed too you know? We're all human" Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow, "I said sparkling humans. I didn't say you weren't human" Sakura sighed, "Gaara is with interesting humans. They dress differently. One of the guys, Naruto is very interesting. He wears bright orange and wears bright colours. Those are the people in Gaara's group. They wear hand-made clothes or… different clothes"

"Is that so? Well, It seems you two groups can get along fine. Sparkling people and interesting people, a glamorous group if you guys join together" Hana said excitedly and slightly amused.

Gaara just stared at his pasta, "Unlikely. We hate each other"

With that, awkward silence was brought throughout the whole dinner.

Soon Sakura and her mum had to leave, "Thanks for the dinner. Gaara was gorgeous. I hope to meet you two older kids next time. A shame your elder son got choked by a fly" Hana gushed and Gaara snorted at the last bit.

"See you tomorrow, Gaara-san" Sakura said as she bowed a bit.

Gaara merely raised a hand. "Bye"

**X. – X. – X. **

"GAARA!" Gaara turned back to see Sai. He had just come out from homeroom when Sai called out for him so loud that the whole hallway was staring him down as he ran towards Gaara. "WAIT UP! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU BEFORE WE GO TO MATHS!"

Gaara waited and Sai eventually arrived in a few seconds and huffed, "Heard my brother's current girlfriend went to your house. My brother is furious"

"What? You serious? One of the great Uchiha brothers mad because of a stupid outcast talking to their girlfriend when her mother is probably going to marry the outcast's father. Please, He has no reason to be mad" Gaara answered sarcastically.

"Really? Do tell. What did you talk to her about?"

Gaara sighed, "Fruits"

"You mean that Japanese Street Fashion Magazine? Wow. How did she get into that? Never thought her kind was interested in…" Screeching interrupted Sai. "SAIIIIIIIII-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Sai stared behind him and groaned, "Great, she's now a screaming banshee monkey" Gaara snickered, "Good luck. She's a pretending decora now to get to Sasuke"

"Hello Sai" Ino said as she smiled at Sai.

"Um. Hi? What are you wearing today Ino?" Sai asked with amusement.

"Decora Fashion!" Ino was wearing… her hair in her usual ponytail with a hello kitty hairclip holding up her ponytail and one clip, a small strawberry on her fringe and wearing a pink halter top, showing her midriff and a very mini hot pink skirt, she was also wearing her usual hot pink pumps. A wanna-be decora outfit.

"Ino, I don't think that's decora"

"No?"

"Yeah… But, I still think it's fruits fashion..." Sai looked around himself for a moment, as trying to find something interesting but his eyes finally rested on Ino again, "Sort of?"

"Sai" Ino grumbled, "Why do you repel against me? Do you think I have cooties?" Sai snorted.

"Uh. You're trying to get into Sasuke's pants through me? Sorry, But I dislike being used"

Ino closed her eyes, "I'm not trying to get into Sasuke's pants. I like you. But you hate me because I'm different from you. I'm in a different group. But please, I want you to like me" Ino's voice actually sounded normal and not like some retarded person who was trying to sound like 'Alvin and the Chipmunks'.

Sai was shocked. This was the first love confession he had and coming from the most popular girl? What. The. Hell?

Sai sighed, gave Ino one last look and grabbed Gaara's hand. "Let's go to Maths"

Gaara tilted his head and stared through Sai, "Hm. You just brushing it off like that? Aren't you… like… supposed to be emotional? Uchihas are normally…"

"Shut up" Sai growled dropping his grip on Gaara and turning away from him, stalking away to Maths by himself.

Gaara shrugged. He almost-friend just brushed him off, but Gaara couldn't find a reason to care. He was one who was always alone anyway. "Gaara! My dear friend!" A cheerful voice chirped.

Gaara stood still. _'Dear friend? What?'_

"Did you get the new 'Fruits' Issue? Did you? YOU KNOW WHAT?!" It was the booming loud, annoying but relieving voice that could only belong to Uzumaki Naruto. He was known to dress Oshare, but he was also popular with the jocks, emos (He was rumoured to be anorexic, but no one knows for sure) and, of course, the sparkling people. He was childhood friends with Uchiha Sasuke, they were still very good friends, he was the closest guy friend to Sasuke as far as Gaara could tell.

"Um… What?" Gaara asked uneasily, talking to Naruto felt as if the Sun was right next to you.

"The 'Sparkling Humans' all are reading Fruits! Oh. Except for Sasuke-teme of course. That bastard refuses to even looking at Japanese Street Fashion. Did you also know SuG got a new music video out? Butterfly Boy? I wish I could be like Takeru!" Naruto had hearts in his eyes.

Gaara nodded, "You're like Takeru in many ways…" Gaara got interrupted by Naruto once more, "But I still like Bou better then Takeru cause Bou's guitar skills were epic! I liked his fashion sense too! No, I'm not gay, I just wish my hair was long like Bou's, Do you think I'll look good like Bou? Did you know that he wore Sex Pot Revenge clothing? And I thought most of the bands in the Visual Kei scene wore hand-made designer stuff… Anyway, I haven't done my homework because it was too hard" Naruto was also known to change subjects REAL FAST. And to ramble on for quite some time...

"Naruto, I think we should go to Maths now" Gaara interuppted.

Naruto nodded, "Alright. Kurenai is going to kill us if we're late"

As Naruto and Gaara walked into the classroom, Gaara saw that Sai looked bummed, "Hey Naruto, Do you want to sit next to me today?"

Naruto beamed, "Sure!" Gaara took a seat next to Sai and Naruto sat next to Gaara. Gaara saw that Sai was spacing out. "Are you okay Sai?"

Sai shook his head. "I'm fine… Just a bit mentally retarded. Don't let anyone sit next to me" Gaara saw a girl, Hinata, about to sit next to Sai. Hinata was a nice girl whom normally wore lolita clothes with a twist, today she seemed to wear a nice sweet lolita lilac jumper skirt from Angelic Pretty though, but she wore no accessories, headdress or anything interesting to her clothes today. Just a simple white blouse, jumper skirt, white opaque tights and white mary janes.

"Hinata-san, Would you like to sit next to Naruto today? Sai isn't feeling the best right now so…" Hinata turned tomato red. "Next to N-N-Naruto-san? Um… O-Okay"

"HINATA-CHAN! YAY! We have so much to talk about! Did you read the latest 'Fruits' Magazine? It came out TODAY!"

Hinata nodded as Naruto drawled on.

Gaara stared at Sai, his face was paler then usual, if that was possible considering his face was unusually normally pale enough.

Kurenai soon entered the classroom. "I have to help Asuma-sensei today! Today is self-study" Gaara suddenly stood up, causing every single pair of eyes in the classroom to stare at him, "KURENAI-SENSEI!"

Kurenai glanced at Gaara, "Yes?"

"Sai-san has fainted!"

Everyone stared at him in disbelief, 'Sai? Are you serious?' went through everyone's minds, minus Gaara and Kurenai.

Kurenai sighed, "Take him to the nurse! Everyone take out your Maths activity books and do all the questions you can do in Chapter G. Also, Read Chapter G in the Maths textbooks, it tells you how to do Algebra III" Gaara noted the chapters he'll have to study as he grabbed Sai and began walking to the nurses.

**X. – X. – X.**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she rushed towards him at homeroom.

Sasuke glared at Sakura, he found out somehow from other people that Sakura had spoken to Gaara and Gaara had given Sakura a gift. Is this how Gaara played?

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to Gaara's house last night?" Sasuke demanded.

"Um… I didn't even know I was going to Gaara's" Sakura said quietly. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's shoulders, "LIAR!" Sasuke shouted as he shook Sakura's shoulders. They were the only ones in the room currently.

"SAKURA! Don't become a freak! They're insane! The outcasts are psychos!" Sasuke kept shaking Sakura until Sakura kicked Sasuke.

"Stop it. It hurts…"

Sasuke glared at Sakura, "Talk or do anything with those outcasts and I'll break up with you" Sakura cried.

"But I love you"

Sasuke's features softened, "I do too but… I hate Gaara. He's a fucking outcast, I have to hate him, He also took my brother away from me, both my brothers"

**X. – X. – X. **

**Okay, This was short, a bit rushed and untidy. But please excuse this. And thanks for waiting ;D Until next chapter, Love you ^^ If you have any questions about Japanese Street Fashion, google it, I'm sure you'll find some interesting articles and pictures, or drop to your local Kinokuniya store and grab a Kera. :D **


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Dear Readers;

I think it is time that I should tell you all what has happened in my two year long absence.

I now, no longer like Naruto. And I no longer can write this. Honestly, I don't even like many hetero pairings anymore, much less, write it.

To be honest, I actually forgot about this account until recently, I remembered about it. I don't even write anymore, although I do read fanfictions still, of fandoms that is not Naruto.

As much as I would not like to let you guys down, I already have with my two-year long absence, and to ease your minds about my fanfictions, I will not continue any of them any longer. I'll leave my stories up (as much as I am ashamed of them)

If any of you REALLY want to continue any of my stories, please contact me through my email, which is up on my profile; I might take a while to reply to you though, sorry!

And please forgive me; I honestly cannot be sorrier that I'm abandoning all of these stories. And excuse my horrible writing; honestly, I was only still an elementary/early middle school kid then.

Thank you for supporting me so far though!


End file.
